Desperate measures
by The lon3ly rav3n
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures and when Harry falls dead at Voldemort's wand a plan thought for the most desperate of times is set in motion. Time travel fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

They had failed.

In the end all their efforts and careful preparation didn't matter. The Dark Lord had defeated them.

After setting Nagini loose on Severus Snape, the Dark Lord took the serpent away from the battle, he apparated her to a safe location and so their fates were sealed. No one thought Voldemort would part from his prized pet but that had been a grave mistake. He knew what they were up to, had felt it every time they managed to destroy a piece of his soul, and took care to safeguard Nagini.

Even wakened as he was by losing so much of his soul he was still to powerful for Harry to defeat. The duel had lasted for what had seemed an eternity to all watching and when Harry Potter fell the second time that night there was a cacophony of cries of victory and wails of sorrow. The Dark Lord gave a howl of maniacal laughter, gave orders to his loyal followers to kill everybody who defied him and disapparated away.

It was slaughter, Hermione saw so many of her friends die that she thought she would die from sorrow before any Death Eater managed to hit her with a killing curse. She never even thought about surviving the night, she didn't care about that, all she wanted to do was avenge as many of her fallen friends as possible. She threw hexes and curses until she could barely stand from exhaustion, a fair number of Death Eaters found their demise at her wand, but instead of making her feel better, feel anything else but pain it made her feel hollow. Nothing mattered anymore, not after she saw Harry die, Luna and Neville, Lupin and Tonks, Lavender, Molly who had died only after she killed the murderer of her child - Bellatrix Lestrange; and so many others dead or dieing.

Just as she was about to collapse from sheer exhaustion, Hermione felt someone grab her from behind and immediately disapparated her away from the carnage.

Immediately after reappearing in a place she did not recognize, Hermione stumbled away from her captor but when she turned around to defend herself her foot caught in a root and she fell back on her bum. That, combined with the dizzy spell she always got from side along apparition, was what made her curse miss its target.

"It's me child." A soft voice told her.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked her voice chocked.

"Yes, we're safe for now." Her beloved professor reassured.

"Oh God. OH MY GOD! What happened?" She cried clutching her jumper in a white knuckled fist. She couldn't breath, her world had just crumbled.

"We lost." McGonagall said her voice sorrowful.

"How? How could this happen?"

"It was always a possibility…"

"But…but…they're dead, all dead… " Hermione sobbed.

"Not all…we are still alive; others might have escaped as well…"

"Oh God!" Suddenly Hermione couldn't take it anymore and broke down in the cold grass. She felt the older woman embrace her, holding her tightly to her breast while sobs wrecked through her body.

After the girl in her arms seemed to calm down a bit, McGonagall reluctantly pried Hermione form her enough to look into her eyes. Fat tears were rolling down her student's cheeks.

"There, there child. I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment but not all is lost."

Hermione sharpened up at that "What do you mean? We lost so many, how are we to…"

"Albus and I considered every possible outcome, even one such as this." McGonagall interrupted.

"You have a plan, then?" Hermione asked hopeful.

"Something like that, more like a desperate final measure if I am honest."

Even though it didn't sound like much it was more than Hermione thought they had moments before.

"What? Tell me professor!" She demanded.

Professor McGonagall slipped a hand between them and into her robes to retrieve something.

"Lumos!" Hermione said holding up her wand and in the soft light from her wand tip she saw a time turner in her professor's palm. Her eyes snapped up to the older woman's.

"I'm afraid my dear, we have to stop this disaster before it has a chance to…"

"I'll do it!" Hermione interrupted "I'll kill Nagini!" she said viciously.

"No dear, we cannot risk it, the Dark Lord never left her out of his sight, he apparated her away himself, you have no hope to get close enough to that monster to kill it!"

"Then what do I do?"

"Albus, and I agree with him, thought that our best shot to stop the Dark Lord is to destroy him, permanently, in the first wizarding war, when he believes himself untouchable."

"What? But that was twenty years ago!"

"I know."

"Why not sooner? Kill him before he has the chance to become the monster he is!"

"Except for the fact that you, because it will have to be you, would kill an innocent and spend the rest of your life in Azkaban?"

"I don't care!" Hermione cried.

"Well, I do! Besides it's a moot point, we have no way to send you back that far back. Two decades is as much as we dare try."

"Try?"

"Well, it's not like we could test it!"

"How is it even possible? I thought twenty-four hours is as much as any time turner can take one back and even then it is extremely dangerous."

"It is. Theoretically time turners can take you back as much as you dare go, but it has been decided by their creator, even before any time turner was produced that traveling back more than a day poses far to many dangers to even be attempted, hence the twenty-four hour restriction. You will be safe Hermione, the only real danger of going back that far is the disruption of this timeline, and that is precisely what we want to do." Hermione was absorbing every word she was saying, her attention was undivided so McGonagall continued "By going back, you would create a new reality and this one would be lost, but your past will not change."

"How didn't I know any of this? I've used a time turner for an entire school year!"

Despite everything McGonagall chuckled "Because you shouldn't. It is not common knowledge. I only found out when Albus told me about the plan. Can you imagine if such information would be widely spread?"

"Oh!"

"Back to the point. When you go back, your main objective is to give Albus all of your memories. He will know what to do from there. Tell me, do you know how the Dark Lord found out about the prophecy?"

"Yes, professor Snape told him about it."

McGonagall didn't expect her to know that "And how did you come by that knowledge?" she asked.

"He, he gave Harry some of his memories, I saw them too."

"Well then, I suppose that is better, it saves us some time now."

"We'll have to stop him, from reporting back the prophecy, won't we?"

"Actually it would be better if Severus didn't join the Death Eaters at all."

"Won't we need him, as a spy?"

"He was invaluable as a spy in this timeline dear but I am confident that Albus, with your help, will find a way to destroy Tom without needing a spy. You see, Severus only joined the Death Eaters because the only place in which he felt accepted was amongst them. He was rejected by all others, his family and his school mates, even those in Slytherin. But what pushed him over to the other side of light was his only friend's rejection, the young woman he believed himself in love with."

"Lily Evans." Hermione said.

"Yes. And it was her death that turned him into Dumbledore's spy. By not reporting the prophecy she will not die, and so, he will not be our spy but Tom's. Better keep him from becoming a Death Eater at all, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, but how?"

"Like I said, he had no reason not to join. I believe that if young Severus had an anchor to keep him from drifting away from us he would have seen reason and would have never taken that terrible path. You need to be that anchor Hermione, the friend he needed, a true friend he never had. It will be difficult as he was never an easy-going man."

Although Hermione already knew how hard Snape's life had been as a student, she couldn't help but feel for him, no one deserved to go through life so utterly alone.

"Alright." Was all she said.

"Hermione, if you go back there will be no way for you to return, this whole reality will cease to exist, nothing you remember will have happened or will happen again the way you remember it. There will be great shifts and you need to understand that. Hermione Granger will not exist, your parents might not even meet, maybe none of your friends will ever exist or they might but they will but they won't be the people you remember. Do you understand?"

Hermione considered herself a smart and logical person but this confused her, McGonagall saw this and tried to explain further "Hermione you will be fine because your past will not change but by going back you will change the future because your presence there will create a new reality different from the one you left behind. It is all very confusing and I so wish Albus was here to explain this to you, the point is you need not worry about paradoxes because you will have erased this timeline and by simply existing then there will no need for another Hermione Granger to come into being. Also dear, do not waste time trying to find a way back, if you ever travel into the future it will be the future of the new reality that you will travel to and not the one you left behind."

Hermione nodded but didn't say a word, her head was buzzing with all this information.

"You will need to start anew, make your own life in that new timeline dear, do not squander this opportunity."

"I won't."

"About Severus. Do not look at him as a task, he is quite a charming man once he considers you a friend, he is fiercely loyal and brave beyond measure. But gaining his trust is, I'm afraid, quite a trial. But do not lose hope my dear, I'm sure that an intelligent and kind girl like yourself will intrigue him."

"I thought he didn't have any friends. Were you his friend?"

"He didn't. Not back then, we became friends of a sort much later."

"Well, I don't have much left to lose in this timeline." Hermione said in a pitiful voice. "I'll go back. You know, I was always curious about professor Snape." She gave the older woman a sad smile. Then she remembered the way he passed just hours prior. "It was terrible…he died alone" she sobbed "Harry and I…there was no time…"

"I know." McGonagall soothed, wiping the young woman's tears away "Come." She said.

"What? Where? "

"My home dear, it's quite close."

"Oh!"

"Only Albus knew of this place, I haven't been here in many years; I believe it is safe for the time we need to prepare."

"Prepare?"

"I cannot send you like this child, we need a little plan, for you to integrate when you go back. I think I'll write myself a nice long letter." McGonagall said with a smile. She stood up with grace and waited for the girl to do so as well, then started walking towards a little building Hermione did not notice before.

Once inside McGonagall warded the house and walked straight upstairs with Hermione following close behind. From what Hermione saw the house was nice enough even after years of vacancy, but her mind was still abuzz with all McGonagall had just told her and she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. Soon enough she found herself seated in a comfortable leather chair with a tall glass of cool water in her hands. She didn't remember sitting down and she didn't know where the glass came from but she brought it to her lips and when she took a sip of its refreshing content she realized just how thirsty she really was, thirstier than she had ever been so she drank in earnest. By the time she pulled the glass away from her mouth she was gasping for air and her stomach felt as if it would burst but the glass was still full of water. She realized it was a bottomless glass and was about to take another sip just to feel the wonderful cool water on her tongue once more when she was interrupted.

"You will make yourself sick!" McGonagall said in her usual strict tone.

"Sorry." Hermione said and put the glass down before she gave in and drank some more.

McGonagall was seated across from her, a nice desk separating them, the older woman was writing on a piece of parchment with a self inking quill.

Not wanting to disturb her, Hermione looked around the room, her professor's home office was much smaller then the one she had at Hogwarts but it was nice and cozy. Only a couple of candles were lit and the heavy curtains were drawn shut on the windows.

"I suppose you can keep your name." McGonagall said, not looking up from her letter.

"That's good."

"You are not to speak to anybody about the future, or this future I should say. Except, of course, for Albus. Not even me, I'm writing it to myself, to make sure."

"I wouldn't have said a thing." Hermione said a little irritated.

"Oh, I know! This is for me, to leave it alone. I can be quite insistent you know."

Hermione smiled. After a few more minutes she heard a distinctive scratch of the quill which she recognized as the sound of her professor signing the parchment.

"There, it's done." McGonagall said, and then pulled a drawer from which she took out an envelope and a stick of crimson wax that she used to seal the letter with her signet ring. "We shouldn't delay this much longer. Do you have any questions dear?"

"I have hundreds but you're right, we should do this as fast as possible."

"Are you sure, we can spare a few minutes."

Hermione shook her head, she still felt raw from the horrors of she went through, she just wanted to go, get away from this and twenty years before it happened sounded perfect to her.

"I just hope I don't end up dead in your house."

"You won't. This is no ordinary time turner dear. Albus spent a lot of time tweaking it and he himself charmed it. To be honest, I don't know how he did it, but it has something similar to a tempus charm on it so no matter when it is used it will spin enough to take the person using it to the 20th of June 1977. He assured me the person using it would be quite safe, although, as with any activity such as this, there is a risk of injury. I will not force you to go if you do not wish to…"

"Seventh year." Hermione whispered, interrupting McGonagall, she wasn't really listening to her professor anymore, she didn't really care about the risks, she knew she should but didn't.

"We decided the date was adequate, Severus got his dark mark in the summer of 1978 so you will have time to help him see that joining the Dark Lord is a horrible mistake."

Something McGonagall said reminded Hermione of something very important "He's a Legilimens" she whispered "how will I keep this from him?"

"That's true, but you mustn't worry about that you will have some time to learn Oclumency, it will be hard but I believe you will do just fine."

"But he's one of the most powerful Legilimens out there!" Hermione cried.

"No, he's not. Not in his seventh year, that is. He has raw talent but he is not that powerful. He perfected his Legilimency and Occlumency skills after he learned about the prophecy and what the Dark Lord meant to do, when he became a spy for Albus."

"That's a relief." Hermione sighted.

"He wasn't born the frightful professor you knew. Of course, he was a difficult young man, but not as scary, I assure you." McGonagall said with a smile.

"What will happen to you?"

"Well that's up to you now, isn't it?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." Hermione felt herself blush she was just so exhausted she had forgotten that once she spun the time turner this reality would never come to be.

"Are you ready dear?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go to the back garden, I know I spent the day in there tending to my flowers and herbs. You are to give me this envelope. I will understand what I have to do. Now come, I don't like this reality very much."

"Me either." Hermione said shuddering.

Once in the back garden McGonagall gave Hermione a fierce hug "Be strong my dear."

"I'll try." Hermione whispered feeling a little nervous.

McGonagall kissed her forehead and put the time turner around her neck and the envelope in her hand. "You only have to give it a spin to get it started and it will spin on its own from there. I suggest you keep it at arm's length dear, as I am quite sure it will malfunction once you arrive in 1977." She paused, then added "Hermione, try to be happy, don't let your task get in the way of that. Remember that all this has yet to happen."

"I promise I'll try."

McGonagall took a step back from her and waited.

"All right." Hermione said reluctantly. She put envelope inside her tucked in shirt, made sure her wand was tucked securely in her pocket and grabbed the time turner in one hand, kept it as far away from her body as she could, the magical chain extending easily and spun the tiny hourglass with the index finger of her other hand.

Everything blurred around her and she felt as if she was sinking into the ground, the time turner spun so fast it looked like a solid golden marble _'like a snitch'_ she thought.

When it was over she heard and felt a crack, like thunder, and fell to her knees. She was so dizzy she fell forward and started retching the water she drank earlier.

"What! What is the meaning of this?" Hermione heard professor McGonagall ask, she sounded furious.

Hermione was still on all fours heaving into a tiny bush of little white flowers when a shadow fell on top of her.

"Who are you? I demand an explanation!"

After a few more heaves Hermione was able to sit back and on her knees and look up at her professor. A younger version of her teacher stood in front of her, she wore a summer dress, crimson of course, sans robes. Her dark hair was up in her usual bun, her glasses were on the tip of her nose and she had a pair of gardening gloves on. Her wand was in her right hand but not yet pointed at Hermione.

"I'm Hermione…Granger." Still breathing hard, Hermione reached into her shirt, pulled out the envelope and held it out for McGonagall to take. When she made no move to take it, Hermione gave the envelope a shake and said "for you." Relieved that McGonagall took the letter without any other questions Hermione looked down at herself, the time turner's chain was hanging down from her neck, broken. When she looked around she didn't see the device anywhere.

"My seal" she heard McGonagall whisper and looked back up to see the woman breaking the wax and taking out the parchment inside.

While McGonagall read, Hermione sat back down on her bum, her head wouldn't stop spinning and she was extremely tired. Still she resumed her search for the time turner. After a couple minutes of looking she spotted something gleaming in the sunlight and tried to pick it up but dropped it back in the grass when it burned her fingers. It definitely was a part of the time turner. _'Well'_ she thought '_it malfunctioned all right'_ Deciding it was no use looking for it anymore she sat back on the soft grass leaning on her hands and looked up at the bright blue sky. It was a ridiculously beautiful day in Scotland.

"Oh my!" McGonagall said after a while. "Are you injured Miss Granger?" she asked "Can you walk?"

"I can walk." Hermione said and got up with a little help from the older woman.

"Let's get you inside child, you look a fright."

Hermione snorted but said "You look nice."

"Thank you dear." Not knowing what to do with the young woman now in her charge McGonagall said "come, let's see if you are injured and then you can have a nice bath."

"I'm not injured" Hermione said, at least she didn't think she was.

McGonagall was astounded, she was almost sure she had written the letter and it was not a charmed piece of parchment, she wandered why she would write herself not to ask any questions until Albus talked to the girl. Anyway if this was some sort of trick Albus would know it so she took the young woman's hand walked her inside and into a small bathroom. After charming the tub filled with hot water McGonagall took a small purple phial out of a cabinet and poured a few drops from it into the water, immediately the smell of lavender filled the room.

"Let's get you out of those clothes dear."

Hermione sighted at the pleasant scent, she took out her wand and placed it on the sinks edge. She started pealing off her clothes without the smallest sign of embarrassment of doing so in front of McGonagall.

"Oh, you poor child!" McGonagall gasped at the sight. The girl's body was a map of scars, cuts and bruises. A couple of the cuts were pretty deep but were not bleeding, other than those nothing else seemed serious. What disturbed her most was a series of scars on the girl's forearm, where somebody had carved _MUDBLOOD_ into her flesh and now it stood out as angry red scars against her pale skin.

"I'm fine." Hermione said "I'm just really, really tired."

"Well, get in so we can get you cleaned up."

Hermione did as she was told. As she sat back a sigh escaped her lips, the water felt heavenly on her sore body. She didn't notice when McGonagall left and she was almost asleep by the time the older woman returned.

"Oh no, Miss Granger, falling asleep in the tub won't do."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but the water feels so wonderful." Hermione said a little embarrassed.

"No need to apologize dear." McGonagall said "Here" she handed Hermione a coral sponge and a bar of soap that smelled of rosewood, black iris and something else Hermione couldn't identify "wash yourself" and left her alone again.

Hermione washed her hair quickly and then scrubbed herself pink, not minding the stinging from the many cuts and scrapes that littered her skin. McGonagall returned and placed a couple fluffy towels on the hamper on top of which she placed a small jar filled with milky white paste. She saw Hermione look at it curiously and explained "for the cuts dear, just a little healing salve.'

"Thank you, professor."

"You are quite welcome. Now, I think I'll go freshen up the guest room. You finish up in here, I will return for you in a minute." With that McGonagall left.

Hermione stepped out of the tub and reached for her wand to vanish the water and scourgify the tub. After that she dried herself off and applied the salve on her numerous little wounds.

Wrapped up in a towel and fiddling with her wand she sat back on the edge of the tub and waited for McGonagall to return for her. She didn't have to wait long, the professor came and ushered her up the stairs with the promise of food and a bed.

Inside the bedroom Hermione saw that McGonagall had put some clothes for her on the bed and there was a tray with sandwiches and tea waiting for her on the nightstand.

"I've transfigures some clothes for you dear, I hope you find them agreeable until we are able to go and purchase you some of your own."

"Thank you professor, for everything. I'm sorry I'm an inconvenience but I've no where else to go."

"Stop speaking nonsense girl! You are no inconvenience." McGonagall looked at her charge, her expression unreadable. "Do you know what the letter said?" she asked.

"No. You told me you would understand my situation from it but nothing else." Hermione said, looking up at her professor, not knowing what to expect.

After a long pause the older woman said "Make sure you eat dear, and sleep, you look exhausted. Merlin only knows what you have been through to end up in this state."

"I…"

"I know you can't speak of it with anybody except Albus, that is why I am going to owl him immediately. You rest dear. I'll wake you when he arrives."

Hermione felt herself relax a little, sleep instead of interrogation sounded wonderful to her. Before she could thank her again, McGonagall left, closing the door behind her.

Dressed in the ivory nightdress McGonagall had left for her, Hermione ate and drank the chamomile tea, that relaxed her nerves, and before she knew it she was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

-==0==-

Dumbledore had just finished reading the parchment when his beloved friend and colleague, Minerva McGonagall asked "Well Albus? What in Merlin's name is going on? What do you think happened?"

"I'm sure Miss Granger will tell us everything, there is no need to worry yourself Minerva."

"I sent her back in time because we lost the war Albus! I wrote that she is our last hope and you tell me not to worry! How could this happen?"

"Whatever terrible events led to her arrival here Minerva, they have not yet happened and with Miss Granger's help they never will. This young lady changed everything when she arrived, the information she holds is the key to our success."

"I hope you are right Albus."

"The worst has already happened in her timeline and she has witnessed it all, we will learn from our mistakes and prevail. She is invaluable to us."

"I know that! Merlin, Albus! Can you imagine what the poor girl had to go through?"

"We will help her in all we can. Are you ready to take guardianship of her?"

"I am, if all this is true. I will most definitely take her in."

"You have doubts?"

"It's just that it all seems unreal. This kind of thing should not be possible and you know it."

"Nothing is impossible my dear."

Minerva huffed and after a pause she added "I saw her as a daughter?" she asked, her face pinched in displeasure.

Dumbledore chuckled heartily "I should have known that is what bothers you most about this."

"Hardly. I just find it highly unlikely."

"But not impossible?"

"I suppose not. Should I go wake her?"

"No, let her rest. She will need it."

"Tea then?"

"Tea."

-==0==-

Hermione woke up with a start, she felt adrenaline surge through her body at the unfamiliar sight. "Accio wand." She whispered and the piece of wood slapped into her awaiting hand from the nightstand. She was about to get out of bed when she remembered that she was in professor McGonagall's home, in 1977! She was suddenly torn between laughing and crying. "It really happened." She whispered as she looked out the window at the beautiful summer morning.

"My God!" she couldn't believe it. Everything she knew from her time would be different, especially the people she knew that were alive now. _'Yes Hermione, they're twenty years younger' _she told herself.

She decided to put on a brave face, it wouldn't do to cry over things that wouldn't happen, so, she got out of bed, transfigured her nightgown into a dress and padded downstairs towards the source of divine smelling tea.

"Good morning Miss Granger!" McGonagall greeted rather cheerfully.

"Good morning." She responded and then stopped in her tracks when she saw a very familiar face with striking blue eyes, the Headmaster was seated at the table alive and well.

"Ah, Miss Granger! It's wonderful to meet you dear. Come, sit, you must taste these tea biscuits Minerva makes, the best in the wizarding world, I say."

Hermione was struck by how young Dumbledore looked. '_Did twenty years age him so?'_ He was still grey but he just looked so much better, healthy and happy. She was having a hard time remaining composed and only managed to choke out one word in greeting.

"Headmaster." She said and couldn't believe that that pitiful voice belonged to her.

She walked over and sat at the small round table with the only two people she thought could help her change things for the better.

"Relax yourself Miss Granger, all will be well." Dumbledore tried to reassure the pale looking girl.

"I should hope so Headmaster, I can hardly imagine things going much worse than they did." Hermione said dejectedly.

"I am quite sure that with the information you have we will be able to set our wrongs to rights. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Like I said, I hope so. I will give you every piece of information I have, you can watch all my memories if you wish and I will do everything in my power to make sure the Dark Lord falls this time around." By the time Hermione finished speaking she was trembling with fury at the thought of Voldemort. She was against him before, had feared him, but now she was driven by anger and the desire to take the bastard down even if the process killed her.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Here you go dear." McGonagall said setting a plate of eggs sunny side up and sausage in front of her.

"I thought there were cookies." Hermione whispered a little disappointed, the Headmaster chuckled heartily again.

"After you have some proper food in your stomach dear, surely you must be famished." McGonagall said.

She really was so she dug in, trying but failing to pace herself. At the sight of the young woman wolfing down her breakfast Albus and Minerva shared an amused glance.

When she finished Hermione thanked her host for the delicious meal and accepted a hot cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. She enjoyed her tea and treats silently, hearing but not listening her professor's conversation. She was simply observing their expressions, the smiles that graced their features, the warmness that McGonagall's eyes held and the twinkling in Dumbledore's, they looked so happy it hurt.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the Headmaster suddenly turned to her and asked her something.

"Hmmm?" was all she could manage.

"I asked if you are ready child." He repeated his voice kind. She didn't need to ask what he was referring to. They needed to know the circumstances that brought her here. "Yes. I am."

"Earlier you offered me the option of viewing your memories. I wonder how familiar you are with Legilimency Miss Granger."

"I know of it, it's a spell that allows the caster to access one's memories sir. And before you ask sir, yes, you can use Legilimency on me. I think it is the most efficient way for me to give you the information I must."

"Yes, it would certainly be faster than pulling memories one by one and viewing them in a pensive Miss Granger. But you should know that I may learn some things you might not wish to share, personal things. Legilimency, I'm afraid is not an exact art."

"That's all right, I trust your discretion sir."

Dumbledore wondered how come the girl showed such trust. He knew, of course, that he had been her Headmaster and that she and Minerva had been close in her timeline, but still, not many would offer to open themselves so.

"You two can go in the sitting room then, make yourselves comfortable. I will join you in a minute with a fresh pot of tea." McGonagall told them with a little smile.

Once in the sitting room Hermione took one of the comfy looking armchairs in front of the fireplace and Dumbledore took the other one. A swish of the Headmaster's wand had them facing each other. With trepidation Hermione raised he eyes to Dumbledore's, she knew what was coming and wasn't eager to relive some of the things she had to show him.

"Legilimens." He whispered and Hermione gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

She felt him slip into her mind, she never expected to but she did, like a gentle caress and then her memories, as sharp as the day they happened, started playing. He looked at everything with precision and speed, only slowing down when viewing something of great importance regarding the war: the prophecy, Order meetings, the Horcruxes, the night of the battle of Hogwarts when everything fell apart and McGonagall send her back to change it all.

When she felt him retreat out of her mind she sagged back in the chair breathing hard, like she had been doing extraneous physical activities. The Headmaster's brow had beads of perspiration glistening in the hearth's fire and he looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Finally!" McGonagall cried "you two had me sick with worry. It's been hours!"

Sure enough the sun had set and the moon was glistening in the dark sky.

"Is everything alright? You both look dreadful!"

"We are well Minerva, a bit tired and hungry perhaps but well enough. Though seeing you fuss over us like a mother hen is rather heartwarming." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Oh hush! I'm right to worry, you haven't moved for hours! I'm surprised your eyes aren't all dried up!"

"Our magic would never allow such harm to pass, don't be silly dear, our eyes were well protected." Dumbledore said amused. "Now, I believe dinner and tea are in order. Yes?" He asked just as Hermione's stomach gave a loud growl for being ignored for so long.

"Of course." McGonagall said and the three of them headed back to the kitchen.

After they ate and tea was served, McGonagall couldn't take the silence any longer and said "you two are awfully quiet."

"Forgive me Minerva, but this young woman has given me so much to ponder." Dumbledore said and then turning to Hermione he added "I'm so very sorry you had to revisit some of those memories dear."

"That's alright Headmaster, now we can prevent those things from happening."

"I assure you I will do my best to better protect the wizarding world this time. It saddens me to know how wrongly I have approached the war in your time Miss Granger and I intend to do things differently now that I've been made aware of things. You have given us a great advantage dear and I intend to make the most of it."

"I hope it's enough, we tried so hard the last time…I hope we find a way to defeat him sir."

"We will, he is but a wizard, a powerful and intelligent one but still just a wizard." Dumbledore said deep in thought.

"Albus!" McGonagall pleaded, she looked afraid, all this talk about Tom unsettled her.

"All is well dear," Dumbledore reassured her, gently patting her arm "we will be prepared."

It was evident to Hermione then that the two people she shared the table with cared deeply for one another.

"I think I'll go to bed, if it's all right." Hermione said.

"Of course dear, I'll prepare a bath for you." McGonagall said.

"I can do that professor, thank you. You two had a lot to talk about."

McGonagall leaned forward and kissed her forehead, which surprised Hermione as it atypical of the older woman. "Sleep well dear."

"Thank you, for everything." Hermione said moved by the gesture.

"My dear child" Dumbledore said "we are the ones that should be thanking you, you have been very brave and this must be incredibly difficult for you and you should know that you are not alone here, or rather, now. Minerva and I are here for everything you need."

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes. She thanked them again and left before she lost control of her emotions. After a long relaxing bath Hermione again transfigured her dress into a nightgown _'I really need some clothes' _she thought. She could hear her professor's talk downstairs and the soft noises soothed her into a restful sleep.

Her next day was spent with McGonagall, who insisted she call her by her given name while at home, as they soon would be, sort of, family. Hermione was delighted that her favorite professor and head of house would file for her guardianship as soon as Dumbledore would get her some papers and accepted without hesitation.

For now they had planned a visit to Diagon Alley, so McGonagall was rifling through her wardrobe for something Hermione could wear for the trip.

"Yes, I think this will do quite well." Minerva said as she pulled out a beautiful yet simple dress the color of the summer sky.

"Oh, I couldn't wear that, it's too beautiful. What if I ruin it?"

"Nonsense! It's a shame to keep it closed up in my dresser dear."

"But…"

"No buts. It's not like I can wear it anymore Hermione, I have a certain age you know! You must wear it, I insist."

Hermione accepted the dress with a blush, it wasn't the kind of thing she would usually wear but as they say _"beggars can't be choosers"_.

She changed into it and with a little bit of magic from Minerva it fit like a glove. It really was a beautiful dress. The top was rather form fitting and the skirt flowed freely from her waist down to her knees, the cotton felt nice and airy, perfect for the hot summer day. She slipped on the sandals Minerva gave her, pulled on a summer robe and went downstairs to wait for Minerva to get ready. Before they left McGonagall masked the scar on Hermione's forearm with a cosmetic spell.

Ten minutes later they had flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and walked out into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. It looked the same way it did the first time Hermione went there and just as packed with wizards and witches of all ages. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face if she tried at the sight.

A couple hours later both Hermione and Minerva's hands were full of bags filled with everything she needed for the time being and more.

"Professor, professor!" They heard a voice cry.

Both women turned to where the voice came from, a beautiful blonde girl was waving a hand above her head and quickly approached them, dragging an older version of herself behind her.

"Mom, meet professor McGonagall, she is our Transfigurations teacher. Remember I've told you about her?" The girl spoke rather quickly, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

"Of course I do dear." The mother replied smiling widely. "It's nice to meet you professor."

"Likewise Mrs. Blake, Miss Blake meet Miss Granger, she will be attending Hogwarts next term as well."

"Larissa Blake, Ravenclaw!" The girl said and thrust a hand at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"What year are you?" Larissa asked.

"I will be seventh."

"Oh, I'll only be fourth. I do hope you get sorted into Ravenclaw, it's the best house!"

"We'll just have to wait and see." McGonagall said a little sharply "I happen to believe she she's a Gryffindor."

"Ah, yes. You are also head of Gryffindor, no?" Mrs. Blake asked.

Hermione tuned out the rest of the conversation and looked around at the buzzing street; this was the wizarding world that she had fallen in love with at age eleven and she now realized how much she had missed it in the last couple years.

A half hour later they were back at Minerva's house and Hermione was unpacking her things, her new trunk had been delivered at the house by floo.

After lunch Minerva gave her some books on Occlumency and told her to prepare for her lessons with Dumbledore on the subject. She already knew some things about Occlumency but read the books all the same and two days later Dumbledore arrived and her lessons began in earnest.

She learned how to safeguard the memories in the following months and became quite good at it, so much so that Dumbledore began having trouble accessing any memories Hermione didn't want him to see. He told her to practice every day the necessary steps of separating thoughts from her mind and controlling her emotions and in no time no one would be able to see any of her memories without her consent.

To her surprise, Hermione adapted rather quickly to this new world she found herself in and spent very little time mourning the life she left behind. She still missed her family and friends terribly but found solace in knowing that by doing this she gave them a chance at a happy, peaceful life. And if it wasn't for the nightmares that plagued her from time to time she could have said she was pleased with her new life if not even happy about the chance at it.

Dumbledore came through with papers that attested that she was the daughter of Marry and Joseph Granger, muggles. She was born in the U.K. on September 21st 1960 but moved with her parents to the U.S.A. when she was ten years old. She attended Salem Witches' Institute until this summer when her parents died on the way to pick her up in an unfortunate car accident. Her O.W.L. scores were all O's and she had no other living relatives but returned to her homeland to finish her education and go on with her life.

Minerva had taken her taken her to the Ministry of Magic one day and they had signed the necessary papers for Minerva to become her legal guardian until Hermione turned 18.

On August 20th Hermione received her letter from Hogwarts welcoming her to the school, a list of books and equipment necessary for the school year.

She had had numerous conversations with both Dumbledore and McGonagall about the events of her timeline and they knew about her task of keeping Snape away from He Who Must Not Be Named. To Hermione's surprise Dumbledore had no objection at all; they could feed Tom false information through known affiliates and manipulate him that way, it seemed to Hermione that Dumbledore regretted the way he treated Snape in her time and was determined to do good by him now.

-==0==-

On August 24th Minerva again took Hermione to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies and books. They went straight to Flourish and Blott's for her books, Minerva told her to go on and pick out the texts she needed and then left her to talk with the shop's keep.

Hermione had asked to be put in all the classes Snape was attending to increase the chance of becoming friends with him so this year she would study: Advanced Potions, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Advanced D.A.D.A., Advanced Transfiguration, Charms, Advanced Arithmancy and History of Magic. She was also going to take Apparition classes even if she already could do so, she needed a new permit. A bit much but she assured both her guardian and Headmaster that she was up for the challenge.

She had most of her books in her arms within ten minutes; the only one left to find was her Herbology textbook, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore the list said, when she walked into another customer. Unfortunately for her this particular customer was holding a rather large hardcover text when she walked into him and she managed-upon impact- to split her bottom lip in a corner of the substantial book. The yelp that escaped her was caused by surprise as much as the sharp pain and stinging in her lip that also made her eyes well up with tears, blurring her vision.

She heard the person she bumped into give a grunt, and asked: "Are you alright?"

"I am but you're not."

Hermione froze. She would know that voice anywhere. She blinked her eyes several times to clear them up so she could see him and-after taking a deep breath-looked up at his face. Sure enough, Severus Snape, the student stood in front of her looking surprisingly concerned.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" she muttered. He was almost as tall as she remembered him but skinnier still, his face was smooth in his youth and his eyes were livelier. In another few years he would be the man she remembered-only happier-if she could help it.

"Obviously." He said pointedly and put the heavy looking book down.

She couldn't help but grin at hearing that and realized she'd missed him.

"Stop grinning like a fool, you're only making it worse!" he snarled.

Hermione felt a trickle of liquid down her chin and brought her hand up to it but Snape snatched it before she could touch it.

"Here." He said pressing a handkerchief to her lip.

"Oh, thank you!" she said but it was muffled by the cloth.

"I can heal it for you, if you wish." He offered and she nodded her approval.

Before she was done nodding he took the bloody handkerchief away, took out his wand and muttered a spell she didn't know. The next thing she knew her lip was tingling furiously and she automatically bit it.

"Merlin girl! Don't chew on it!" he snapped.

"Sorry," she said "thank you."

He bent down and picked up a piece of paper, it was her Hogwarts supplies list.

"We have the same classes." He said after he read it.

"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" he asked handing back her list.

"Hermione Granger, I'm new to Hogwarts." She put the list in her robe pocket and extended her hand which he shook.

"Severus Snape."

"What house are you?" she asked.

"Slytherin. How do you know about the houses?"

"Hogwarts: A History. What house do you thing I'll be sorted into?" she asked on a whim.

"How should I know?" he asked with a frown.

"Guess!"

"How did you do on your O.W.L.'s?"

"All Outstandings. "

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"And you? How did you do on your O.W.L.'s?"

"All Outstandings."

"Then why not Slytherin?"

"You haven't stopped smiling since you injured yourself."

"So? Slytherins don't smile?"

"Not like that, not to strangers."

"Oh."

He was turning to leave and she didn't want him to, not yet.

"Hey! Will you help me find the Herbology textbook? Please?"

He turned back around without a word, walked straight to a shelf and picked out a rather thick book with dark green covers, handed it to her and turned to leave again.

"Thank you so much! What about your book?"

"I have it."

"No, the one I hurt myself on."

"I don't need it."

She huffed in frustration as he left the shop.

"That went rather well." McGonagall said, startling her.

"I don't know weather you're being sarcastic or not."

"I am serious. Usually having a conversation with that young man is like pulling teeth."

"And that wasn't?"

"That was good. Except the bleeding part."

"That was my fault."

"It was nobody's fault, it happened. I saw the whole thing. I was trying to find a way to introduce you to each other without making him suspicious and then you went and smashed your face into his book. It was brilliant!" McGonagall chuckled and Hermione blushed.

"Why should he be suspicious?"

"He's Slytherin dear." McGonagall said dismissively.

Hermione frowned _'Really!'_ she thought.

"That's prejudiced and unkind. You know he's a good person!"

"I don't deny that Hermione. You're right he might not fit Slytherin patterns to a tee but you must understand he wasn't sorted into that house by mistake."

Hermione couldn't believe it but didn't say anything else. Shaking her head in disapproval she walked over to the counter to pay for her books.

They went off and brought quills, ink and parchment next, a new book bag, a pewter cauldron, potions supplies and finally her Herbology gear and fertilizer.

Later that night in bed all Hermione could think about was her encounter with Snape, his warm hand on her wrist and how happy she had been to see him. She touched her lip again, it was still a little swollen but there was no pain. She grinned again, he wasn't so bad and she wouldn't mind getting to know him better. She fell asleep thinking of him.

The next week passed quickly, Minerva was spending most of her days at Hogwarts preparing for the new school year, and she had apologized to Hermione and promised to be less judgmental. Hermione spent her days reading and packing her things neatly into her trunk.

On August 31st Minerva came home at dinner, after eating their meal Hermione found out that she was going to be sorted-after the first years- at the sorting ceremony in the Great Hall. She also found out that she wasn't the only transfer student, Bogdan Pavlov was coming to Hogwarts from Drumstrang Institute so she relieved she wasn't going through that ordeal alone. Minerva told her about her professors, curious about how many of them were still teaching at Hogwarts in Hermione's timeline.

Minerva would teach her Advanced Transfiguration, professor Slughorn would be her Advanced Potions professor; Flitwick was her Charms teacher, Pamona Sprout would teach Herbology, Advanced D.A.D.A. was going to be taught by professor Merrygold this year, Advanced Arithmancy by professor Nadir, Ancient Runes by professor Petra, History of Magic by professor Bins and finally the appointed instructor for Apparition class this year was a wizard called Wallace Wynkyn. She also learned that Madam Pomfrey was at the school as well as Madame Price.

Minerva asked about her feelings about the whole situation and about going back to school, Hermione reassured her she was fine, actually she felt hopeful for the future and couldn't wait to start school. Minerva couldn't be happier about it.

The morning of September first found Hermione all packed and ready to go. Minerva had accompanied her to the train station but left her with a motherly hug and kiss on the cheek as she had to arrive at Hogwarts much earlier than the students to prepare and fulfill her duties as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor.

Once on the train Hermione found an empty carriage and settled in for the journey, planning on meditating so she could better keep her emotions in check. She had her eyes closed and was concentrating on her breathing when the compartment's door was suddenly yanked open and two girls busted in giggling madly about something. They stopped in their tracks when Hermione shot up and was about to draw her wand but caught herself, instead she put her hand in question on her chest and said:

"You've given me a fright!"

"Oh, sorry! We didn't see you there. To be honest we were checking out Black!" one of them said and giggled again.

"Yeah! You know, while we can. Those robes sure aren't revealing." The other said.

"What?" Hermione asked frowning.

"He's wearing muggle clothing!" the first girl said.

"I'm Alice Fortescue by the way, this one" she said pointing at her grinning friend is Olivia Asher."

"Hermione Granger." She said and shook their hands.

"You're new?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I just moved back to Britain."

"Where from?" they asked.

"America."

"Oh, you must tell us all about Salem Witches' Institute then!" Alice said.

"There's not much to say really." Hermione said, she could have kicked herself for not learning more about the school she supposedly went to fro five years.

"Oh, I bet there is but if you don't want to talk about it that's alright too." Alice said.

"Well it's just that I didn't particularly like it there, I'm hoping Hogwarts will be better." Hermione lied easily.

"Why ever not?" Olivia asked.

"I was an outsider there. Plus my parents died on the way to pick me up from school, like I said I'm not very fond of the place and would like to not talk about it too much."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alice said her voice soft.

Olivia felt a pang of regret for Hermione's unfortune. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said "Do you have family here?"

"No, not anymore. It's just me and my legal guardian. I just needed to move back home but enough of my sad story, tell me about Hogwarts!"

The girls told her everything, from the founders of the school to the students now in attendance.

"Alice fancies Frank Longbottom but she's too embarrassed to actually talk to him!" Olivia said.

Alice gasped and slapped Olivia's shoulder "Am not! I'm just waiting for the right moment, that's all."

"Riiight…" Olivia said with narrowed eyes.

The girls kept arguing but Hermione stopped listening, this was Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother. She never knew that his parents were at the school this year, the only ones she was sure were at Hogwarts at this time were Snape, Lily Evans and the Mauderers.

Alice and Frank were two people she could save, _would_ save, this time around.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked "you looked like you were lost in space there."

"Just thinking. Where's Olivia?"

"The loo. What were you thinking about?"

"The future I guess."

"I know it might look grim right now with everything you went through and the whispers of war but you must be brave Hermione, everything will be all right you'll see."

"Don't worry about me Alice, I know it will."

"That's the spirit!" Alice grinned "Oh, look! We're nearly there!"

They looked out the window at the castle they were fast approaching; it looked just as it did when first saw it in her first year at the school.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alice asked beaming.

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

Thanks a bunch to everyone who took the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I've mentioned in the previous chapters that Hermione, Severus, Lily and the Mauderers are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. That is wrong; they in fact are seventh year. I corrected the mistake. Sorry about that.

* * *

She met the other transfer student on the way to the school but didn't talk to him much as neither of them was really interested in conversing with the other. Before she knew it McGonagall was ushering them inside the Great Hall.

Feeling everyone's eyes on her Hermione felt her cheeks go hot but kept her chin high and her shoulders back waiting for her name to be called. The sorting hat sang its terrible song and the first years were sorted into their respective houses, the whole process seemed to pass extremely fast for Hermione's liking.

When McGonagall called out her name she stepped up to the old chair without hesitation and had, for the second time in her life, that terrible hat lowered over her head.

"Ah, you would make an excellent Ravenclaw with an exceptional mind such as your own, yes, but I'm afraid that you are still, at heart, a… GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

The Gryffindor table broke out in cheer and Minerva looked at her proudly; smiling widely Hermione made her way to her table.

"Oi! Come here, sit with us!" someone called, she looked down the table to find who did and saw them, Lily Evans and the Mauderers, sitting together. Sirius Black was waving a hand above his head.

"Come on!" he shouted "we don't bite," he grinned "much."

Lily, who was sitting between Sirius and James, smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, hey, I was joking!" he complained but then added "I bite all the time."

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's wayward behavior.

"Don't mind him, he thinks he's charming but he's just, well, deluded."

"I'll have you know most of the girls in this school think I'm charming." Sirius said.

Smiling Hermione approached them, luckily – James, Lily and Sirius – were seated on the opposite side of the table, she didn't feel like dealing with Sirius so soon, she knew enough about his school days reputation to be wary.

Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were smiling at her and while Remus's smile was kind and welcoming, Peter's was stiff and lacking any warmth. She felt her stomach lurch at the sight of the repulsive little man Pettigrew was but kept her disgust off her face and sat between Remus and another boy she didn't recognize, who was having a whispered conversation with a pretty blond girl sitting next to him.

She heard the Slytherin table explode with cheer and looked over to see Bogdan join them. She scanned the table, looking for Snape but couldn't spot him among the jubilant crowd.

"Don't mind that sorry lot, Hermione." Sirius said, "I'm Sirius Black," extending his arm over the table for her to shake but when she clasped his hand, instead of shaking it Sirius got up and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you." He purred.

Hermione couldn't help the heat that rose to her face at the attention; it seemed he _could_ be charming.

"James Potter," Harry's father introduced himself with a firm shake of hands, "and this lovely lady here," he said gesturing at Lily "is Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you Hermione." The redhead with bright green eyes said.

"Likewise." Hermione retorted with a bright smile aimed at the pair.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this here is Peter Pettigrew."

She shook hands with both of them and almost gave herself a pat on the shoulder for not flinching when she touched Peter's clammy hand.

They asked all the questions she expected them to and she gave all the answers she had prepared in advance with such ease that she wondered if there really wasn't a little bit of Slytherin in her after all.

After they ate their fill at the feast the six of them retreated to Gryffindor tower for the rest of the evening. She listened to them talk about their summer and was pleased that no one asked her any questions about hers. They all assumed her summer was had been dreadful and she was fine with that.

"We should head up to bed, tomorrow we have classes to attend." Said Lily a couple hours later and got up from her spot on the couch beside James, Hermione left her cozy spot as well. None of the boys did so though and Lily rolled her eyes at them.

"Come on Hermione, they'll regret it in the morning."

They bid the boys good night to which they got hurried _'Nights' _in response, and were on their way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Here we are!" Lily said opening a door; the dormitory was exactly the same as she remembered it, Hogwarts, like the rest of the wizarding world, was not inclined to change much.

As a prefect Lily had been informed by McGonagall about Hermione's arrival and knew they would be sharing a room – along with the two girls she had previously shared it with: Hannah Mop and Lisbet Lambert, who were more interested in gossip than in learning magic – and was delighted by the fact.

"We'll be sharing."

"That's great, Lily!"

"I thought so," Lily smiled "I have to say, I think Sirius was right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he fancies himself a connoisseur of the finer sex and a good judge of character. He put you on his _'good list'_ as soon as he saw you."

"His good list?"

"Yes, you know not the annoying sort; nice, friendly, down to earth type."

Hermione highly doubted his abilities. If he was such a good judge of character why was he friends with Pettigrew? Lily mistook her frown for displeasure.

"Don't take it the wrong way Hermione, no offense was meant by it. Sirius is just that way I guess, his overconfidence can be annoying at times but he's a good guy, you'll see."

"It's fine, I'm not angry." Hermione said and walked over to her bed where her trunk had been placed; Lily too went and sat on her bed, as it happened it was the one next to Hermione's.

"Yes you are and I don't really understand why." said Lily.

Hermione regarded her thoughtfully "No, not angry Lily, I'm disappointed because that manner of thinking is prejudiced. He doesn't know me."

"Perhaps, but…"

"No. He thinks I'm nice and that's great! But how many people has he labeled wrongly? How many people did he hurt by doing that? I've seen that kind of behavior ruin people's lives." She ranted thinking about how much the Mauderers hurt Snape just because he was introverted.

Lily was silent for a long time.

"He should keep his assumptions to himself and actually get to know people." Hermione said after a while.

"You're right, he should. He's just immature in that aspect I guess and many others if I think about it."

Hermione smiled, she really wasn't angry with Sirius, he reminded her of Ron, only Ron lacked Sirius's confidence and flair. Lily was right; he just needed to grow up.

Lily seemed to relax "Can we forget about that for now? I really think we could be good friends and I would hate to spoil that chance at a friendship because of that… so, friends?" Lily asked extending her hand.

"Don't be silly. Of course I'll be friends with you." Hermione replied shaking her hand.

"Oh thank God! I really need this. Don't get me wrong, I love the boys but sometimes I just need a female friend to talk to, you know? And I find it hard to connect with most girls."

Hermione smiled sympathetically "I know the feeling; I kind of have the same problem myself."

Lily chuckled "See we're already finding we have things in common. Can I take a peek at your schedule?" she asked gesturing at the piece of parchment on Hermione's bed stand.

"Sure." Hermione said handing the parchment over.

"Wow, you'll be busy this year! Why did you take so many classes?"

"I like a challenge and I love learning so a busy schedule is perfect for me."

Lily looked at her funny "To each his own, I guess."

"So, what classes do we share?" Hermione asked.

"Potions, D.A.D.A., Transfiguration, Charms and Ancient Runes, all the courses I'm taking. You plan on taking eight N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, that's mad!"

"No it's not, I'll manage."

"If you say so…"

They talked a little more about classes as they prepared for bed and went to sleep.

-===0===-

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Hermione heard Lily call. "Breakfast is in fifteen minutes!"

She was up and moving in a flash, how could this happen? She was usually up before sunrise. "Oh, no" she whined.

"It's all right, there's plenty of time to get ready." Lily said, trying to reassure the distressed brunette.

"Do you see this?" Hermione said pointing at her head while rifling through her trunk. She knew her hair was a curly mess as she went to sleep with damp hair but performing a full drying spell on her locks would have caused them to transform into a nightmarish halo of frizz. Not like it wasn't a fluffy, frizzy mess regardless of what she did to it. It didn't use to bother her much but lately she felt the need to pay at least _some_ attention to her appearance.

"It takes me at least twenty minutes to brush it out!"

"Oh, stop! I'll help you with it."

In ten minutes Hermione had performed her morning ablutions and was dressed in her school robes, Lily was perched on her bed with a brush in hand waiting for her.

"Now sit and let me take care of it." She instructed.

Hermione obliged and faster then she ever thought possible Lily had her hair tamed, her curls gleaming in the morning sunlight.

"Tell me your secrets witch!" Hermione mock growled when she saw herself in the looking glass.

Lily chuckled "The trick is hardly magical Hermione! I brushed it in sections working from the ends up and used a little argan oil to smooth out the frizz and give the curls a little shine, that's all. My mother taught me to use it."

"Thanks Lily, I owe you."

They walked down to breakfast only ten minutes into it, the Hall was surprisingly full of students, it seemed none of them wanted to be late for classes on their first day. They walked up to where the Mauderers sat and joined them for the meal.

"You're late!" Sirius said as greeting.

"Morning Lily, Hermione!" James piped up followed by similar greetings from Remus and Peter.

"Oi, Hermione sit with me!"

"Leave her alone Sirius, she'll sit where ever she wants." Lily said.

"_Maybe_ she wants to sit with me but is too shy to do so without invitation." Sirius retorted.

"I'm right here and can speak for myself, thank you! Sirius I assure you that my shyness is not an issue here, if you want to sit next to me so badly you will have to move your lazy arse." She said as sweetly as she could manage to the handsome young man.

"Oh, love I assure you my arse is anything but lazy." He purred.

Hermione rolled her eyes and filled her plate with food while Sirius moved from the other side of the table to sit next to her.

Fortunately he was busy stuffing his mouth to talk much, which she was grateful for, looking at him eating she was again reminded of her friends. Ron and Harry ate like that too, as if their food would vanish off their plates if they didn't ingest it quick enough. '_Where did all the food go?'_ She wondered. _'Were all boys such bottomless pits?'_

She shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard Lily laugh softly at something James whispered in her ear '_is she blushing?' _James too looked a little sheepish, _'for Gods sake! Could they be any more adorable?'_

Feeling as if she was intruding on an intimate exchange, Hermione averted her eyes and instead searched the Slytherin table trying to find Snape. She spotted him sitting with his head buried in a book, hunched over it so harshly it looked painful. He was mindlessly eating his breakfast while reading, his eyes not moving from the book's pages.

Even surrounded by his housemates he looked alone, those around him weren't paying him any mind and were instead having hushed conversations amongst themselves not one of them even looking at him.

She felt a pang of pity for him and panicked a little. If Snape found out she ever felt anything resembling pity for him he would probably hex her into oblivion.

When the Great Hall started emptying Hermione and her new friends too got up to go to the day's first class, Ancient Runes, she'd never heard of professor Petra and was curious to meet her.

Sirius was nagging her to let him 'escort' her to the classroom even though all six of them were headed that way. After trying and failing to resist his pleas she accepted his offered arm. It was ridiculous really but she didn't want to seem rude about it and started walking towards the Hall's entrance but took another look at the Slytherin table but Snape wasn't there anymore and she unconsciously pouted. _'Why did he have to leave so soon?'_ she lamented mentally and stopped in her tracks when she realized that she had missed him, really missed him in the week that passed since she met young Severus Snape. She heard Sirius ask what was wrong and told him she forgot something in her room and bolted to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her, just days ago she had cried her eyes out for missing Ron so terribly before she remembered her Occlumency lessons and shoved the offending emotions into a dark corner of her mind from where they wouldn't soon emerge. _'And why are you comparing him to Ron?' _she asked herself.

She realized that she was standing next to her bed and promptly checked her book bag to make sure she really didn't forget anything. Why she ran away Hermione didn't know, maybe it was the knowledge that she would undoubtedly see Snape in class. There were ten minutes left to reach the Ancient Runes classroom so she left and found Sirius sprawled on the couch in the common room twirling a crumpled up newspaper in the air above him.

"Good! You're here, now let's go, we're going to be late!" she really didn't want to be late.

"You know, you're pretty fast." Sirius said "and didn't even take one wrong turn all the way here."

'Crap' she thought but said "I think you'll soon come to realize I have an excellent memory. I remembered the way from last night. Now, will you take me to class? I'm sure I could find my own way but would appreciate your help." She smiled sweetly at him hoping he would forget the mad dash ever happened.

He held out his hand to her which she eyed a little before she decided to take it.

They had to run all the way to the classroom and just as they arrived the soft chime that signaled the start of class sounded. As they entered Hermione came face to face with Severus Snape. He was seated in the first bench closest to the door and looked straight at the door as she opened it.

She gave him a heartfelt smile to which he just frowned and then he directed a murderous glare just to the right of her where Sirius was.

'_No!'_ she mentally facepalmed, he hated the Mauderers and for good reason too. She knew how they treated him, not that Snape was an angel himself but still, they were cruel to him. And now she walked in, hand-in-hand with Sirius, which was probably the one he hated most after he almost killed him via poor Remus. _'Stupid, Hermione!' _she berated herself.

Sirius leant close and whispered "Sorry Hermione, I sit with Peter this class, I can't leave him hanging because he's hopeless at the subject. You don't mind, do you?"

'No! Now go away!' she wanted to say but instead what came out was "Of course not, go."

Seeing the exchange Snape turned his glare to her "Hello!" she said but he only glared harder and Hermione groaned mentally. _'He'll hate me by association now'_ she thought, it wasn't too far fetched; after all, didn't he dislike all Gryffindors simply because of their house? Hermione shook her head at herself, she was being childish. She didn't know what Snape felt in her original time and she didn't know how he felt now, but she was determined to find out.

There were plenty of seats to choose from but most of them were in the back of the class, she didn't like to sit that far back so she sat a few seats back from the front on the same row as Snape, behind Remus and some girl wearing Gryffindor colors. Her bench mate was a shy looking Gryffindor that mumbled her name so low Hermione didn't catch it. She gave up trying to talk to her and stared at the back of Snape's head; she had a perfectly good view of it after all and wondered just how the hell was she going to approach him?

Professor Petra came in and all whispered conversations ceased, she was a tall, painfully slim witch, her face severe and so sucked in she looked ill. She acknowledged Hermione presence and told her she shouldn't have any trouble accommodating to the level of this class and commended her perfect grades in the subject.

Today's they were revising some runes learnt years past and Hermione raised her hand to every question asked as did Snape. The professor was practically beaming by the time class ended, not only did she have one student that didn't look at her as if she was babbling nonsense now she had two. Hermione had answered almost as many questions as Snape did and won thirty-five points for Gryffindor, she tried to keep her answers short and concise; she wasn't looking forward to be labeled again as a fact spewing know-it-all.

Snape gave no indication that he cared neither about the Granger girl or the forty house points he won and promptly left as the chime sounded. Hermione was hot on his heels and caught up to him as they approached the D.A.D.A. classroom.

"Hey!" Hermione cried when Snape abruptly turned around and pointed his wand at her face.

He lowered his wand when he saw who it was that followed him.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

She ignored his question and asked "How have you been?"

He frowned "What is it to you?"

"I was only asking. You were right by the way."

"About?"

"It was either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"A shame too." He murmured.

"What is?" she asked.

"That Gryffindor won out."

Just then the Mauderers and Lily approached them an after a glance at Lily Severus walked into the classroom.

"Was that greasy git giving you trouble?" Sirius asked.

Hermione scowled something fierce at his nasty words "No, he was not. Sirius why are you calling him names?"

"I'm not he _is_ a greasy git."

"Yet you are the one who behaves as such! He was perfectly nice to me." She said and then walked into the classroom followed by them.

"Can I sit with you?" Hermione asked approaching Snape.

No one from Slytherin sat with him for this class as they usually were instructed to practice the hexes and curses they learned with their bench mates and it wasn't unusual for Snape to send his practice buddy to the hospital wing, most of his detentions were earned that way.

"Do as you like." He said but only because he was curious about her dueling skills. She seemed to have the brains but was she any good with her wand?

She sat beside him and took out her things.

"Why in bloody hell are you sitting with _him_?" Sirius roared.

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's Slytherin and a git?"

"I don't care he's Slytherin and I'm perfectly able to determine by my self whether he is…anything."

Sirius was fuming; he was especially irked by Snape's smug look.

"Fine! But Hermione, you'll regret it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked but the Mauderers left to sit at their tables. Lily gave her a concerned look but followed them to the other side of the room.

Snape hadn't said a word, he was curious at what Granger would say and he was pleased she capable of self thought and didn't assume things about him as most did. But now that their little debate had concluded he said "Maybe you should listen to your _friends_." He sneered the last word disgusted at the prospect of using that word in reference to the Mauderers.

There were a number of reasons he preferred that she do just that. First was Lord Voldemort, he wanted to recruit him through Lucius and Severus was seriously considering joining his ranks, the offer made to him was…generous to say the least. Associating herself with him in any way would bring her to the Dark Lord's attention and that would be bad for her, mainly because of her blood status. He'd heard things about her, how her parents died, half of Slytherin house hated her already because supposedly she was muggle born.

Second would be her housemate's reactions, he didn't put it beside the Mauderers to bully her just because she didn't share their opinion of him.

"What? Are you trying to scare me? Because it isn't working."

"Believe me when I say that should I wish to scare you. It. Would. Work."

"I've encountered scarier people than you."

"Have you now? How… fascinating." He sneered looking bored.

The class filled and soon professor Merygold appeared, a large man in every sense of the word. He was tall and built like an ogre, his neck was so thick it hardly looked like he had one at all. It was his first year as a Hogwarts teacher as the D.A.D.A. post required refilling each year and he decided to test his student's abilities.

So, as he called out their names, each of them had to "duel" the professor, they were really duels; he was testing their reflexes and level of skill. He asked them to throw a curse at him and he would throw one back which they had to counter, shield from or dodge.

The teacher called out their names in alphabetical order. Sirius was stupefied and Lily ended up on her rear end like most of the class did until Hermione's name was called.

She walked up to the spot where she was expected to stand, faced her teacher and waited.

"Any day now Miss Gra…"

He never got to finish the sentence; she threw a stunning spell at him and then quickly threw up a strong shield. It was a good thing she did because professor Merygold threw her spell right back at her and was deflected by her shield.

"Very good, Miss Granger." He said and threw a disarming charm at her, it too got deflected by her shield. "Good. Next!" he bellowed.

The rest of the class went much the same way, Remus managed to dodge the hex thrown at him, Peter was pathetic and James got thrown clear across the room when his shield failed to protect him.

When Severus walked up to duel the room got really quiet, all students were curious how he would fare. The Mauderers, especially James and Sirius, couldn't wait to see Snape get knocked around the room a little.

Severus didn't waste any time, he threw a cutting curse at the professor quickly followed by a non verbal stinging hex. The first was deflected but the stinging hex met its target and the professor hissed at the sensation, rubbing at his chest where the hex landed. When he looked back at Severus the professor started laughing, surprising everyone in the room.

"Good one boy! Next!"

Hermione was relieved; she thought for sure the professor would hex him so bad he would need a trip to the hospital wing for throwing more than one hex.

Snape returned and sat next to Hermione with a satisfied look on his face. She decided to stroke his ego.

"Nicely done." She whispered leaning slightly towards him. She expected him to ignore her but instead he turned and gave her a lopsided smile. It was the first time she had seen his smile, it was nice to see him do so _'he should do it more often' _she thought.

The chime sounded and the students made their way to lunch, Severus had given her a small nod before he left. That small gesture made Hermione feel hopeful about her being able to befriend the lonesome young man.

Lily was waiting for her by the door and they left the D.A.D.A. classroom together.

"Sirius and James might be wrong to call him names," she started "but Severus Snape is not a nice person Hermione. He can be very difficult to be around."

'_No news there.'_ Hermione thought.

"He also can be quite nice when he wants to" Lily continued "but don't be fooled; he's going to hurt you if you let him."

"Thank you for your concern Lily but really, I can take care of myself. I think you guys are overreacting, I'm only being friendly, that's all."

"You don't know him."

"I know, but I plan to. That's how you make friends Lily. Honestly Lily, what's the problem with that?"

"None, you can be friends with whoever you choose but I just needed to warn you about him."

"Done."

"Also, the boys, they sort of have a problem with him and he with them if you haven't figured that out yet. They've been hexing each other since first year and it's only gotten worse with each passing year."

"Well I hope they don't expect me to choose between them and him, let's just say whoever asks won't be chosen."

"That would be a good choice I guess. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

At lunch the boys sat huddled together whispering amongst themselves, Remus looked a little ill at ease and it made Hermione anxious.

"This isn't good." Lily said, she too was looking at them. "They're up to something."

"I know."

When Lily and Hermione arrived to Charms, Severus was already there, he sat with a dark haired boy who glared at them as they passed by their table.

As Hermione sat at a table near by with Lily the boys came and found seat at the back of the class.

"Who is that sitting with Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Mulciber, he's not a very nice person. They're friends, him and Severus."

Professor Flitwick looked exactly the same as she remembered him. He had them perform an Aguamenti charm to fill a rather large goblet of water and then he asked them to freeze it solid. Some students had trouble concentrating long enough to fill the cup up to the brim as instructed; others had problems with the freezing charm, only being able to get the water to slush instead of solid ice.

Hermione performed the charms perfectly on her first try; Flitwick was ecstatic about it and bestowed her with ten house points for it.

After class Hermione retreated to the library and checked the restricted section for books that weren't there in her time. She found a couple books on restricted potions and decided they would be enough yo keep her busy for the afternoon. She found a table hidden from most of the library's traffic and settled down to read. There were potions in these books that sounded worse than the Unforgivable curses. Most of them had no names but numbers. For example, Potion No. 504 turned the drinker's brain to goop, there was no known remedy; No. 299 was a bone eating potion, it attacked the drinker's bones until there was nothing left, the person would die before the bones could be re-grown. No. 336 was a poison so powerful that only one drop of it caused the death of 172 people, no other details were given.

There were ingredients in these potions that she had never heard about and they looked almost impossible to brew. _'That's good._' She thought.

She put the fear inducing books back and checked out a book about rare herbs found in the tropics for a light read before bed.

When she left the library it was almost dinner time so she decided to head straight to the Great Hall. On the way there she heard some commotion coming from an adjacent corridor to the one she was in and decided to investigate.

She found Sirius, James and Peter throwing hexes at Severus. He held his ground admirably but eventually a stunning spell hit him in the chest and Snape fell, stiff as board, to the ground.


End file.
